


MelCakes

by 123Brooksie



Category: Mel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend
Kudos: 1





	MelCakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel/gifts).



Mel was elated. All of her friends gathered around her as she grabbed the megaphone from her sister.

“And now without further ado...” she said as she picked up the giant scissors from her brother. Her sister held the megaphone to her mouth. “MelCakes is officially...” she cuts the ribbon that is wrapped around the building and tied neatly in the front. “Open for business!” She said with excitement.

She jumps up and down and up and down as her friends herd inside of the restaurant. Some curious people also join the crowd inside.

“Everyone is welcome! We stayed up all night following my secret recipe book that may or may not be coming out next year, to bring 300 of each menu item here today. Hot and ready for consumption!” Melissa says cheerfully.

People grab the brand new menus and frown as they survey all the options.

It’s exactly the reaction Melissa was hoping for. They couldn’t even decide what they wanted. None of this felt real. She had been planning for this day for years and now it’s finally here.

Pretty soon, people began ordering this and that, strawberry melk, melkshakes, and melcakes.

It was quite the busy day and without her friends help it would have never been pulled off. So many people came and so many teenagers dropped off job applications which Melissa was more than grateful for. She would look through about 45 paper applications tonight, but she had no clue how many applications were online.

As the food starts to run out, the time goes by and just for the grand-opening, hours today would be short. 11 am to 5 pm. She needs to hire some people tonight and spend all day tomorrow training them before she can reopen the next day with her new crew.

It seems as if all of her dreams have come true. She looks out at the dwindling crowd of people eating her desserts, laughing, and talking in the building she bought in full with cash. At 24, she is doing very very well for herself.

Her two closest friends approach her. “Well Melissa, this is melcakes.” Aliya says patting her once on the back.

“This is melcakes.” She says with a nod. It still doesn’t seem real somehow.

“I love the atmosphere in here. The decorations are... soothing.” Epiphany says.

“Thank you. And thank you guys for helping cook and everything honestly I’m so happy.” Mel says initiating a group hug.

“It sucks that we have to stay and help you clean everything up.” Epiphany says with a laugh. “Just kidding.” She adds.

“There won’t be much to clean up, everything is pretty much gone.” Aliya says.

“Do you think they all liked it?” Melissa asks.

“Nobody littered.” Aliya says.

“So...”

“So that means the food was good. You earned their respect, so they respected you and threw their garbage away.” Aliya says.

“Is that really how that works.” Epiphany asks. Aliya shrugs and all three of them laugh.

“Okay it 4:55. Time to kick everyone out.” Epiphany says.

“Oh, you’re right. Attention all guests.” Melissa says walking into the center of the room. “Melcakes is now closing for the night. We will be open again the day after tomorrow. See you then!” She says. She then personally thanks all the customers near her and then it’s finally over.

Her sister and brother even leave with their friends leaving her Epiphany and Aliya to clean everything up. Like Aliya said though, there isn’t much to clean.

“You did it Mel! Melcakes is a hit! Did you see how many people were in here!” Aliya asks.

“YES!” Melissa says. “Wait- can I cry? Should I cry?” She asks.

“Yes!” Aliya says.

“There were people over there first and some girls took pictures by the Melcakes neon sign! And over there by the leaf wall! Wait, I’m so happy!” Mel says.

“I’m going to go lock the door.” Epiphany says.

“Okay, good call.” Melissa says.

On Epiphany’s way to the door a couple of men walk in putting all three ladies on high alert.

“Hello gentlemen.” Melissa says approaching them. “Melcakes closed at 5 today, and only today. We reopen the day after tomorrow and our hours are 11am to 8pm. See you then.” She says in an uppity customer service voice.

“Oh we’re aware that you’re closed but we saw the commercial for Melcakes and we were wondering if we could kind of use this place for about a week.” One of the men say.

“... like- like rent us out?” Mel asks in confusion.

“Um no. We’re a part of the BTS in Chicago director board and we wanted to do a segment where we make the boys work a job and we figured since Melcakes just opened up, this would be the perfect sort of restaurant. We would just need you to sign a few release agreements of us using your restaurant and your likeness. We also need you to call off any employees you may have working during the week of filming, as we can only have the boys working here.” The man says.

“I- I haven’t hired anybody yet. Did you say BTS in Chicago? Isn’t that airing next year?” Melissa asks.

“Yes. We’re getting the filming of this portion done now though. We would also need you to limit your customer intake and close very early pretty much everyday. We will reimburse you for this. It’s all written in the contract as well. Before you answer... and we do need an answer before we leave tonight, I just wanted to highlight some of the benefits of having Melcakes featured on BTS in Chicago, when it airs, it will bring in so many customer and not only boom your business, which we’re sure would do fine without our endorsement, but it will also bring new tourism to Chicago.” He adds.

Melissa looks back at her friends who seem pretty excited about the collab.

The second man hands Melissa a portfolio with the contract.

“Are they a couple of your trusted employees? If they sign a release form they can be in the show too, just to help things run more smoothly.” The man says.

Melissa looks carefully at the two contracts, reading all of the fine print and there really does not seem to be a catch. There is a part about no romantic involvement between either party in the contract it’s “strictly prohibited” to put it in the words of the contract, but Melissa hasn’t paid that much attention to BTS since graduating college.

Sure she had a really big crush on Jungkook as recent as senior year but she’s since outgrown it, or at least it hasn’t crossed her mind really.

“Melissa, we do need an answer and signature tonight.” He reminds her.

She looks back at her friends again and they have wide smiles and thumbs up.

“One condition.” Melissa says.


End file.
